board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Do You Like This Character?
Do You Like This Character? was a contest created by Ed Bellis in early 2010. It was taken over by KBM briefly while Ed ran User of the Year 2010, but after KBM disappeared Ed took it over once again. It was also taken over by Tirofog when Ed ran the BFC. Rules *Just post yes or no as to whether or not you like the character in question. It can be for any reason. You're welcome (and encouraged!) to give an explanation, but none is required. * No alts, obviously. * Topic generally lasts for 24 hours, but may go on longer if the new one is not up yet. * The links to the character info may contain spoilers. * If you don't know the character in any way, please don't vote. >_> * Nominations are welcome! * Any help keeping this bumped is appreciated. Previous Results *Hubert J. Farnsworth (Futurama): 100.00% votes *The Joker (DC Comics): 100.00% votes *Hobbes (Calvin and Hobbes): 100.00% votes *Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho): 100.00% votes *Alucard (Castlevania): 100.00% votes *Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit): 100.00% votes *Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury): 100.00% votes *T-Rex (Dinosaur Comics): 100.00% votes *Dr. Horrible (Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog): 100.00% votes *Malcolm "Mal" Reynolds (Firefly): 100.00% votes *Gob Bluth (Arrested Development): 100.00% votes *Brock Samson (The Venture Bros.): 100.00% votes *Jafar (Aladdin): 100.00% votes *Willy Wonka (Charlie and the Chocolate Factory): 100.00% votes *Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia): 100.00% votes *Dan McNeely (Trapped): 100.00% votes *Death (Discworld): 100.00% votes *Andy Dufresne (The Shawshank Redemption): 100.00% votes *Derek Zoolander (Zoolander): 100.00% votes *Ender Wiggin (Ender's Game): 100.00% votes *Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat): 100.00% votes *Deckard Cain (Diablo): 100.00% votes *Hannibal Lecter (Hannibal series): 100.00% votes *Lord Havelock Vetinari (Discworld): 100.00% votes *Luca Blight (Suikoden): 100.00% votes *Hercule Poirot (Agatha Christie): 100.00% votes *Fox Mulder (The X-Files): 100.00% votes *Colonel John Matrix (Commando): 100.00% votes *Randall Flagg (Stephen King): 100.00% votes *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper): 100.00% votes *The Tenth Doctor (Doctor Who): 100.00% votes *Randle Patrick McMurphy (One Flew over the Cuckoo's Nest): 100.00% votes *Walter White (Breaking Bad): 100.00% votes *Phil Dunphy (Modern Family): 100.00% votes *Roland Deschain (The Dark Tower): 100.00% votes *Woody (Toy Story): 98.15% votes *Hans Landa (Inglourious Basterds): 97.96% votes *Santa Claus (Christmas): 97.83% votes *George Feeny (Boy Meets World): 97.78% votes *Scrooge McDuck (Disney): 97.78% votes *GlaDOS (Portal): 97.73% votes *Dexter Morgan (Dexter): 97.56% votes *Indiana Jones (Indiana Jones): 97.50% votes *Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Holmes): 97.50% votes *Tyrion Lannister (A Song of Ice and Fire): 97.50% votes *Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack): 97.44% votes *Wall-E (WALL-E): 97.44% votes *Gambit (Marvel Comics): 97.30% votes *Philip Banks (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air): 97.30%: votes *The Grinch (How the Grinch Stole Christmas): 97.22% votes *Jeffrey "The Dude" Lebowski (The Big Lebowski): 97.22% votes *Isaiah Mustafa (Old Spice commercials): 97.14% votes *Jean-Luc Picard (Star Trek: The Next Generation): 97.14% votes *Popeye (Thimble Theatre): 97.06% votes *Adrian Monk (Monk): 96.88% votes *Jules Winnfield (Pulp Fiction): 96.77% votes *Jason Bourne (The Bourne series): 96.15% votes *Atticus Finch (To Kill a Mockingbird): 95.92% votes *Denny Crane (Boston Legal): 95.83% votes *Snoopy (Peanuts): 95.65% votes *Krillin (Dragon Ball): 95.56% votes *Raphael (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles): 95.56% votes *Batman (DC Comics): 95.38% votes *Deadpool (Marvel Comics) 95.35% votes *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls): 95.12% votes *Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney): 95.00% votes *Arthur “The Fonz” Fonzarelli (Happy Days): 94.74% votes *Gandalf (The Lord of the Rings): 94.74% votes *George Costanza (Seinfeld): 94.74% votes *Bang Shishigami (BlazBlue): 94.74% votes *Optimus Prime (Transformers): 94.74 % votes *Philip J. Fry (Futurama): 94.59% votes *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter): 94.44% votes *Daniel Plainview (There Will Be Blood): 94.44% votes *Spy (Team Fortress 2): 94.44% votes *Axe Cop (Axe Cop): 94.12% votes *Tsugumi Komachi (Ever17): 94.12% votes *Stephen Colbert (The Colbert Report): 94.03% votes *Himura Kenshin (Rurouni Kenshin): 93.93% votes *Maximus Decimus Meridius (Gladiator): 93.93% votes *Al Bundy (Married... with Children): 93.75% votes *Conan the Barbarian (Conan the Barbarian): 93.75% votes *Darth Vader (Star Wars): 93.65% votes *Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist): 93.55% votes *Maes Hughes (Full Metal Alchemist): 93.55% votes *Dr. Perry Cox (Scrubs): 93.48% votes *Meowth (Pokemon): 93.33% votes *Jack O'Neill (Stargate): 93.33% votes *Megabyte (ReBoot): 93.33% votes *Abed Nadir (Community): 93.10% votes *Ulti (Board 8 History for New Users): 93.10% votes *Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry): 92.86% votes *Akari Mizunashi (Aria): 92.86% votes *Locke Cole (Final Fantasy VI): 92.68% votes *The Bride (Kill Bill): 92.59% votes *Charlie Kelly (It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia): 92.59% votes *Ernie (Sesame Street): 92.50% votes *Heavy (Team Fortress 2): 92.50% votes *Solid Snake (Metal Gear): 92.45% votes *Bowser Koopa (Super Mario): 92.42% votes *The Fourth Doctor (Doctor Who): 92.31% votes *Jack Donaghy (30 Rock): 92.31% votes *Matrim "Mat" Cauthon (The Wheel of Time): 92.31% votes *Walter Bishop (Fringe): 92.31% votes *James Bond (007): 92.00% votes *Desmond Hume (LOST): 91.89% votes *Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean): 91.84% votes *Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI): 91.84% votes *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes): 91.80% votes *Spike Spiegel (Cowboy Bebop): 91.67% votes *Rand al'Thor (The Wheel of Time): 91.67% votes *Donald Duck (Disney): 91.49% votes *Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends With You): 91.43% votes *Leopold "Butters" Stotch (South Park): 91.23% votes *Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles): 91.18% votes *Seto Kaiba (Yu-Gi-Oh!): 90.91% votes *Eduardo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends): 90.91% votes *Uncle Ruckus (The Boondocks): 90.91% votes *Ippo Makunouchi {Hajime no Ippo): 90.91% votes *Inigo Montoya (The Princess Bride): 90.63% votes *Zero (Mega Man): 90.63% votes *The Janitor (Scrubs): 90.48% votes *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil): 90.48% votes *Hermione Granger (Harry Potter): 90.24% votes *Jon Arbuckle (Garfield): 90.20% votes *Dante (Devil May Cry): 90.00% votes *Dizzy (Guilty Gear): 90.00% votes *Kenny Blankenship (MXC): 90.00% votes *The Boss (Metal Gear Solid 3): 90.00% votes *Matt Hooper (Jaws): 90.00% votes *Mister Ed (Mister Ed): 90.00% votes *Nanoha Takamachi (Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha): 90.00% votes *Severus Snape (Harry Potter): 89.74% votes *Kazooie (Banjo-Kazooie): 89.66% votes *Calvin (Calvin and Hobbes): 89.47% votes *Rocky Balboa (Rocky): 89.47% votes *Jack Bauer (24): 89.19% votes *Liquid Snake (Metal Gear Solid): 88.89% votes *Mr. Freeze (Batman & Robin): 88.89% votes *George Milton (Of Mice and Men): 88.89% votes *River Tam (Firefly): 88.89% votes *Delenn (Babylon 5): 88.89% votes *Rick Deckard (Blade Runner): 88.89% votes *Kirby (Kirby): 88.73% votes *The Angry Video Game Nerd (The Angry Video Game Nerd): 88.57% votes *Strong Bad (Homestar Runner): 88.57% votes *Cthulhu (Lovecraft Mythos): 88.24% votes *Frankenstein's Monster (Frankenstein): 88.24% votes *Hiro Nakamura (Heroes): 88.00% votes *Franziska von Karma (Ace Attorney): 87.50% votes *Chie Satonaka (Persona 4): 87.50% votes *Utsuho Reiuji (Touhou): 87.50% votes *Chuck Bartowski (Chuck): 87.50% votes *Dean Winchester (Supernatural): 87.50% votes *Edmond Dantes (The Count of Monte Cristo): 87.50% votes *Randal Graves (Clerks): 87.50% votes *Zaphod Beeblebrox {The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy): 87.50% votes *The Music Meister (Batman: The Brave and the Bold): 87.50% votes *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil): 87.18% votes *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons): 87.18% votes *Daggett Beaver (The Angry Beavers): 87.10% votes *Sue Sylvester (Glee): 86.96% votes *Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers): 86.96% votes *Rorschach (Watchmen): 86.84% votes *Black Mage (8-Bit Theater): 86.67% votes *Yuki Nagato (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya): 86.67% votes *Lucy McGillicuddy Ricardo (I Love Lucy): 86.67% votes *Minato Arisato (Persona 3): 86.67% votes *Captain James T. Kirk (Star Trek): 86.36% votes *Claire Stanfield (Baccano!): 86.36% votes *Jack Torrance (The Shining): 86.36% votes *Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina the Teenage Witch): 86.36% votes *CATS (Zero Wing): 86.21% votes *John Locke (LOST): 86.21% votes *V (V for Vendetta): 86.21% votes *Beatrice (Umineko no Naku Koro ni): 85.71% votes *Ayumu "Osaka" Kasuga (Azumanga Daioh): 85.71% votes *Princess Jasmine (Aladdin): 85.71% votes *2D (Gorillaz): 85.71% votes *Scott Pilgrim (Scott Pilgrim): 85.71% votes *Omar Little (The Wire): 85.71% votes *Carlton Banks (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air): 85.42% votes *Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars): 85.00% votes *Thrall (Warcraft): 85.00% votes *Samus Aran (Metroid): 84.75% votes *Xander Harris (Buffy the Vampire Slayer): 84.62% votes *Amuro Ray (Mobile Suit Gundam): 84.62% votes *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic): 84.44% votes *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z): 84.44% votes *Austin Powers (Austin Powers): 84.21% votes *John “J.D.” Dorian (Scrubs): 84.21% votes *Shion Sonozaki (Higurashi no Naku Koro ni): 84.21% votes *Vriska Serket (Homestuck): 84.21% votes *Iron Man (Marvel Comics): 84.00% votes *King Harkinian (The Legend of Zelda (CD-i)): 83.33% votes *Dwight Schrute (The Office): 83.33% votes *Joey Tribbiani (Friends): 83.33% votes *Kazuma Kuwabara (YuYu Hakusho): 83.33% votes *Prinny (Disgaea): 83.33% votes *Battler Ushiromiya (Umineko no Naku Koro ni): 83.33% votes *Johan Liebert (Monster): 83.33% votes *King Arthur (Arthurian legend): 83.33% votes *Prince Hamlet (Hamlet): 83.33% votes *Goku (Dragon Ball): 82.46% votes *Rise Kujikawa (Persona 4): 82.35% votes *Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog): 82.35% votes *Frosty the Snowman (Frosty the Snowman): 82.35% votes *Steve Urkel (Family Matters): 81.82% votes *Paul Atreides (Dune): 81.82% votes *Starscream (Transformers): 81.82% votes *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece): 81.25% votes *Gaius Baltar (Battlestar Galactica): 81.25% votes *Balthier Bunansa (Final Fantasy XII): 81.08% votes *Jecht (Final Fantasy X): 81.08% votes *Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem): 80.95% votes *Neo (The Matrix): 80.95% votes *Dragonite (Pokemon): 80.85% votes *Belle (Beauty and the Beast): 80.77% votes *Rich Uncle Pennybags (Monopoly): 80.65% votes *Marche Radiuju (Final Fantasy Tactics Advance): 80.49% votes *Clarissa Darling (Clarissa Explains It All): 80.00% votes *Xena (Xena: Warrior Princess): 80.00% votes *Jay Solano (Operation Shadow): 80.00% votes *Tyler Durden (Fight Club): 79.31% votes *Ace Ventura (Ace Ventura: Pet Detective): 79.17% votes *KOS-MOS (Xenosaga): 79.17% votes *Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender): 78.95% votes *The Hamburglar (McDonald's): 78.26% votes *Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons): 78.26% votes *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong): 78.13% votes *Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer): 77.42% votes *Frog (Chrono Trigger): 77.27% votes *Wolverine (Marvel Comics): 77.14% votes *Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic): 76.92% votes *Hitagi Senjogahara (Bakemonogatari): 76.92% votes *Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass): 76.92% votes *It (It): 76.92% votes *Beavis (Beavis and Butt-Head): 76.32% votes *Bridget (Guilty Gear): 76.19% votes *Chun-Li (Street Fighter): 75.76% votes *Ron Burgundy (Anchorman): 75.61% votes *Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants): 75.00% votes *Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia): 75.00% votes *Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street): 75.00% votes *Davis Motomiya (Digimon): 75.00% votes *Frasier Crane (Frasier): 75.00% votes *Mio Akiyama (K-ON!): 75.00% votes *Nagisa Furukawa (Clannad): 75.00% votes *Sweeney Todd (Sweeney Todd): 75.00% votes *Tony Montana (Scarface): 75.00% votes *The Trix Rabbit (Trix): 74.42% votes *Ed (Good Burger): 73.91% votes *Kamina (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann): 73.17% votes *Winston Smith (1984): 72.73% votes *Harry Potter (Harry Potter): 72.34% votes *Ariel (The Little Mermaid): 72.09% votes *Boba Fett (Star Wars): 72.00% votes *Tommy Vercetti (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City): 72.00% votes *Plank (Ed Edd n Eddy): 71.79% votes *Ness (Earthbound): 71.43% votes *Presea Combatir (Tales of Symphonia): 71.42% votes *Link (The Legend of Zelda): 70.91% votes *Godzilla (Godzilla): 70.73% votes *Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones): 70.45% votes *Missingno. (Pokemon): 70.24% votes *St. Jimmy (American Idiot): 70.00% votes *Ron Weasley (Harry Potter): 69.77% votes *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda): 69.57% votes *Toucan Sam (Froot Loops): 69.57% votes *Axel (Kingdom Hearts): 68.97% votes *Lightning (Final Fantasy XIII): 68.97% votes *Superman (DC Comics): 68.57% votes *Charlie Harper (Two and a Half Men): 68.42% votes *Tidus (Final Fantasy X): 68.18% votes *Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya): 68.18% votes *Pokemon Trainer Red (Pokemon): 67.86% votes *Sarah Kerrigan (Starcraft): 67.74% votes *L-Block (Tetris): 67.57% votes *Pikachu (Pokemon): 66.67% votes *Raiden (Metal Gear Solid): 66.67% votes *Underdog (Underdog): 66.67% votes *Spawn (Image Comics): 66.67% votes *Eric Cartman (South Park): 66.07% votes *Altair Ibn-La'Ahad (Assassin's Creed): 65.38% votes *Billy Madison (Billy Madison): 65.00% votes *Mahiru Inami (Working!!): 64.71% votes *Swiper the Fox (Dora the Explorer): 64.29% votes *Wario (Super Mario): 64.00% votes *Shirou Emiya (Fate/stay night): 64.00% votes *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII): 63.93% votes *Artemis Fowl II (Artemis Fowl): 63.64% votes *Ed (Ed Edd n Eddy): 63.16% votes *Lara Croft (Tomb Raider): 63.16% votes *Quistis Trepe (Final Fantasy VIII): 62.50% votes *Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon): 62.07% votes *Hulk Hogan (Professional wrestling): 61.90% votes *Vincent Valentine (Final Fantasy VII): 61.90% votes *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons): 61.22% votes *Chuckie Finster (Rugrats): 60.98% votes *Asuka Langley Soryu (Neon Genesis Evangelion): 60.61% votes *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic): 59.46% votes *Ursula (The Little Mermaid): 59.26% votes *Barry Allen (The Flash) (DC Comics): 59.09% votes *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants): 58.33% votes *Katara (Avatar: The Last Airbender): 58.33% votes *Waluigi (Super Mario): 58.18% votes *Kratos (God of War): 57.50% votes *Yui Hirasawa (K-ON!): 57.14% votes *Mandark (Dexter's Lab): 56.25% votes *Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers): 56.10% votes *Yukari Yakumo (Touhou): 55.88% votes *Tony Soprano (The Sopranos): 55.56% votes *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII): 55.32% votes *Sora (Kingdom Hearts): 55.00% votes *Konata Izumi (Lucky Star): 55.00% votes *Sheldon Cooper (The Big Bang Theory): 54.54% votes *Michael Scofield (Prison Break): 54.54% votes *Randy Orton (Professional wrestling): 54.29% votes *Elmo (Sesame Street): 53.85% votes *Riku (Kingdom Hearts): 53.49% votes *Frodo Baggins (The Lord of the Rings): 52.50% votes *Cyclops (Marvel Comics): 50.00% votes *Nancy Botwin (Weeds): 50.00% votes *Miku Hatsune (Vocaloid): 48.57% votes *Stan Smith (American Dad!): 48.00% votes *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic): 47.46% votes *Light Yagami (Death Note): 45.46% votes *Buzz (Honey Nut Cheerios): 45.45% votes *Lorelai Gilmore (Gilmore Girls): 45.45% votes *Navi (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time): 43.75% votes *Phoebe Buffay (Friends): 43.75% votes *Othello (Othello): 43.75% votes *Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry): 43.48% votes *Stewie Griffin (Family Guy): 43.48% votes *Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion): 41.94% votes *Malcolm (Malcolm in the Middle): 41.67% votes *Phillie Phanatic (Philadelphia Phillies): 41.67% votes *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto): 39.13% votes *Ash Ketchum (Pokemon): 38.10% votes *Willy Loman (Death of a Salesman): 36.36% votes *Clippit (Microsoft Word): 35.42% votes *Baby Daisy (Super Mario): 35.29% votes *Sosuke Aizen (Bleach): 34.62% votes *Napoleon Dynamite (Napoleon Dynamite): 33.33% votes *Jack Dawson (Titanic): 33.33% votes *Ziggy (Ziggy): 33.33% votes *Peggy Hill (King of the Hill): 32.43% votes *Quan Chi (Mortal Kombat): 31.25% votes *Jar Jar Binks (Star Wars): 29.73% votes *Dora Marquez (Dora the Explorer): 29.41% votes *Kim Bauer (24): 29.41% votes *Amy Rose (Sonic): 27.78% votes *Jake Sully (Avatar): 25.93% votes *Theon Greyjoy (A Song of Ice and Fire): 25.00% votes *Tingle (The Legend of Zelda): 24.53% votes *Claire Bennet (Heroes): 24.24% votes *Vaan (Final Fantasy XII): 21.15% votes *Barney (Barney and Friends): 18.42% votes *Mabel "Madea" Simmons (Tyler Perry movies): 18.18% votes *Edward Cullen (Twilight): 17.14% votes *Samuel "Squid" Dullard (Rocket Power): 16.67% votes *Shannon Rutherford (LOST): 15.79% votes *Holden Caulfield (The Catcher in the Rye): 14.29% votes *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto): 13.33% votes *Shinji Matou (Fate/stay night): 7.69% votes *Hannah Montana (Hannah Montana): 6.45% votes *Barbie (Barbie): 5.56% votes *Chris Thorndyke (Sonic X): 5.00% votes *Bella Swan (Twilight): 4.29% votes *Canary Mary (Banjo-Tooie): 0.00% votes *The Kids (Trix): 0.00% votes Category:Board Projects